Suicide Room
by t.A.Tu Lovers
Summary: a girl know other in a web site and drives her to a suicide


**Ángeles & Demonios.**

Una joven de unos 17 años de edad era muy particular, cabello pintado de negro, labios delgados, un carácter muy fuerte y siempre muy seria nadie la había visto sonreír, su nombre era Yulia Volkova, ella tenía un gran secreto que hasta ahora nadie lo sabía, una de sus características era que Yulia no usaba otro color a parte del negro, tenía el cabello tapándole un ojo y lentes de pasta negros, pero una cualidad que tenía era que tiene unos bellísimos ojos de color azul cielo

Al otro lado de la ciudad se encontraba una chica alta, muy alegre llamada Lena Katina, tenía al igual que Yulia 17 años a diferencia de Yulia, tenía el cabello rojizo, y una permanente sonrisa en su rostro, ella era muy sociable y extrovertida pero el destino tiene sorpresas que uno nunca espera.

Un día como cualquier otro **(** claro para Yulia era tan aburrido como siempre, pero, para Lena era el mejor día de su vida **)** Yulia iba a inscribirse en la Universidad Central de Moscú, al igual que Lena, cuando Yulia llego por fin a la universidad se tropezó con una chica muy bonita (Lena) pero Yulia solo por no quedar mal se disculpó sin ganas, no estaba en sus principios.

Yulia: Disculpa (muy seria)

Lena: No te preocupes, los accidentes pasan (sonriendo)

Yulia: Si supongo…..

Yulia no encontraba la forma de irse de allí, no quería hablar con esa chica.

Pensamientos de Yulia: (que tan difícil puede ser alejarse de esta chica a no ser ella sea… no imposible, ahora me debo concentrar en pasar este mal**** examen)

Lena: (por que estará tan callada y tiene lindos color de ojos pero me prometí a mí misma no enamorarme otra vez)

Yulia: mmmm bueno si quieres hablamos después….

Lena: claro, ¿nos vemos a la hora de comer?

Yulia: Seguro, ah por cierto soy Yulia y ¿tú eres…?

Lena: JaJaJa... Disculpa por ser tan descortés, Soy Lena.

Yulia: Bueno nos vemos después Adiós (medio sonriendo)

Lena: (devolviéndole la sonrisa) Adiós.

Después de pasada esa conversación, Yulia se fue al salón 666 (irónico ¿no?) y Lena al 667 dispuestas cada una a realizar su examen pero, Lena no dejaba de esperar que se hiciera la hora de almorzar para volver a ver a aquella chica tan misteriosa que conoció hace solo unos minutos quería saber más de ella. Por su lado Yulia se encontraba igual que Lena no dejaba de pensar en esa chica tan guapa pero tenía que concentrarse, así que espero a que el timbre sonara para ir al comedor a esperar a Lena. Pasados ya 20 min Yulia comenzaba a desesperarse, ella no era una persona muy paciente que digamos, cuando ya estaba dispuesta a retirarse apareció Lena caminando muy apurada dirigiéndose a la mesa donde estaba Yulia.

Lena: hola disculpa por la demora. (Con lágrimas en los ojos)

Yulia: Hola, ¿qué te paso?, ¿estás bien?

Lena: nada no te preocupes solo tuve una discusión (Lena tenia novia)

Yulia: ¿estas segura que estas bien?

Lena: si (con la voz entrecortada)

Yulia: Lena, sé que nos conocimos hace 1h nada más pero créeme que me puedes contar lo que quieras, soy una tumba.

Lena: Bueno (secando una lágrima) es que tuve una discusión con mi novia, terminamos y por eso me tarde, Yulia, ¿alguna vez nos podremos ver otra vez? Es que me agradas.

Yulia: claro (sonriendo)

Esa fue la primera vez que Yulia le sonreía a alguien, Lena, quedo encantada con Yulia, pero Lena no sabía nada sobre ella.

Ambas se despidieron y se fueron a sus casas, Lena le había dado su número a Yulia para que cuadran.

Mientras tanto Yulia se encontraba en su departamento escribiendo en un cuaderno, y escucho que alguien tocaba su puerta, (Yulia le gustaba mucho escribir música, pero era música muy rara algo así tipo suicide silence) Yulia, detestaba que alguien se acercara por allí, o que simplemente tocaran a su puerta pero aquella persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta no dejaba de insistir. Yulia se colocó un sweater (negro) se colocó unos converse y fue a abrir, para su gran sorpresa era Lena quien tocaba.

Yulia: Hey! Que haces aquí ¿sabes dónde vivo?

Lena: wow no sabía que también vivías aquí (sonriendo y muy emocionada)

Yulia: ¿Cómo que también vivo aquí?

Lena: Me mude al apartamento 243

Yulia: son 2 puertas más allá, genial ya no vamos a tener que esperar a volvernos a encontrar. (Sonriendo)

Lena: jajajajaj sí.

Yulia: ¿quieres entrar?

Lena: claro gracias.

Cuando Lena entro al apartamento de Yulia le dio un escalofrió, ya que el apartamento de ella era frio, todo pintado de negro, palabras extrañas grabadas en la pared, montones de libros negros viejos, había muy poca iluminación, una mochila con la que Lena conoció a Yulia toda vieja y rota y cada ventana estaba sellada con plástico y cinta, lo cual no dejaba pasar la luz. Lena se preocupó mucho por eso pero Yulia la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Yulia: Hey!

Lena: ah eh, q…. Que... ¿Qué paso?

Yulia: ¿tienes algo?

Lena: no tranquila es que tu apartamento en muy bonito. (Diciendo esto último entre dientes)

Yulia: no mientas sé que te asusta. (Dándose la vuelta)

Lena: ¿Cómo lo sabias?

Yulia: tengo más secretos de lo que tú crees.

Lena: o.O, Yulia ¿que son estos papeles?

Yulia: ah son unas cartas si quieres las lees, no tengo ningún problema.

Lena: ¿segura que puedo?

Yulia: sí.

Lena sacaba lentamente del sobre el papel doblado, lo que le llamo mucho la atención es que tenía el sello que le habían enseñado en el colegio sobre el demonio y sus seguidores llamados entes de la oscuridad, caracterizados por ser muy secos, rara vez sonríen, su vestimenta negra es típica de ellos. Lena comenzaba a leer y mientras más leía más miedo le daba estar en esa habitación con Yulia.

 _ **Carta:**_

Muy buenas noches Yulia.

Queremos verte el 25 de octubre del año 1290 a las 9:30

No faltes o habrá consecuencias.

Lena se paró de repente, sobresaltando a Yulia un poco.

Lena: eh mira Yulia, me tengo que ir hablamos después.

Yulia: Lena, sé que esta muy asustada, deja que te explique. (Intentando acercarse)

Lena: ¡NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Yulia: Lena cálmate.

Lena: me voy adiós.

Yulia: adiós

Lena había huido de ese apartamento pensando que Yulia era cualquier loca que quería hacer cosas raras, Lena no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, así que antes de salir fue a su apartamento, busco unas cosas, hizo un bolso y se fue.

Habían pasado ya 6 horas, Lena estaba caminando a la deriva sin saber a dónde ir, comenzó a llover y hacia mucho frio, Lena estaba asustada así que se sentó al borde de unos sembradíos y comenzó a llorar, asustada, con frio y mojada, suplicaba que alguien la ayudara, se tapó la cara con las manos y deseaba que todo hubiese sido solo un sueño, pero no lo logro, de un momento a otro, sintió que alguien la estaba tocando, no con morbo con cariño y preocupación, Lena vio quien era y para su sorpresa era Yulia, Lena de la emoción, confusión y miedo se desmayó. Al despertar se dio cuenta que no estaba en su apartamento, lo cual la preocupo un poco, pero después se sintió mejor al ver que era la habitación de Yulia, se intentó parar, pero sintió una punzada de dolor muy fuerte en su pierna y rodilla, así que se revisó y vio que tenía una venda llena de sangre, comenzó a respirar muy rápido y de suerte llego Yulia, Lena estaba comenzando a llorar del miedo, pero Yulia la tranquilizo explicándole.

Yulia: Lena tranquila, tuviste un accidente, te encontré y te traje a casa, cure tu herida y te cuide.

Lena no lo podía creer, Yulia era la única persona que apareció mientras ella suplicaba, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces, le dio un dulce beso a Yulia, en forma de agradecimiento, se separó ligeramente y escucho que Yulia le dijo ¿Por qué? Lena estaba muy apenada intento decir algo, pero Yulia termino su frase, ¨ ¿por qué te detienes?¨ y la volvió a besar. Después de unos segundos Yulia se separó de Lena y le pregunto.

Yulia: ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Lena: claro que quiero.

Se levantó con un poco de esfuerzo abrazo a Yulia, le dio un beso y le susurro ¨Te Amo¨

Después de un largo rato hablando ambas se fueron a dormir, Yulia cambio por última vez la venda de Lena, susurro algo que Lena no entendió y se levantó, antes de dormir ambas comenzaron a hablar un poco.

Lena: Yulia, ¿Por qué eres tan misteriosa?

Yulia: te prometo que mañana salimos a un lugar muy especial y te lo explicare todo. (Dándole un beso), ¿ok?

Lena: ok.

A la mañana siguiente Lena se despertó primero que Yulia, se levantó de la cama, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Yulia y se dio cuenta que su pierna ya no le dolía más, reviso su herida y para su sorpresa no tenía nada, estaba completamente curado lo cual le extraño un poco, al cabo de un rato Yulia se despertó, salió de su cuarto y se encontró con Lena saliendo del baño, Yulia de los nervios volteo y se dirigió a la cocina a hacer el desayuno, luego de comer y todo eso, ambas se vistieron y salieron de su apartamento tomadas de la mano. Yulia llevo a Lena a un campo cerca de una carretera, desde que salieron de su casa hacia bastante sol, pero al llegar a ese campo no había nada de luz, solo nubes grises, Lena pudo notar que en una parte del campo había un carro oxidado volcado, ella estaba muy distraída con esa imagen que no se dio cuenta que Yulia estaba caminando cerca del automóvil, pasando su mano, Lena se le acercó y le pregunto:

Lena: ¿Yulia, que tienes?

Yulia: 2 de julio de 1925, era un día muy lluvioso, yo estaba de camino a casa con una amiga, la traía del hospital, acababa de tener un bebé, estábamos cerca de esta vía, empezamos a discutir y por el impulso del momento, hundí el acelerador, como el pavimento estaba mojado el carro se deslizo, había un camión detrás de nosotras así que cuando frene nos chocó por detrás, el carro volcó y cayo justo aquí donde estoy parada, él bebe y ella murieron y todo fue por mi culpa. (Llorando)

Lena: Yulia, no tenía idea que había sucedido eso. (Abrazándola)

Yulia: ambas eran seres de la luz, como tú, en cambio yo soy un ente de la oscuridad como un ¨demonio¨, ¿Por qué crees que te parezco tan interesante? (con aire misterioso)

Lena: Yulia, no te entiendo, como puedes ser tú una chica tan agradable y hermosa un ¨demonio¨, ¿cómo te convertiste en parte de ellos?, si puedo preguntar. (Dudosa)

Yulia: Lena, mi querida Lena, nosotros los seres de la oscuridad somos almas vagantes en este plano mortal, realmente no existimos, nos toman como locos, nos llaman Emos, Suicidas, etc. Los seres de la oscuridad estamos condenados a proteger a un ser de la luz, prohibiéndonos amarlos, cosa que contigo no funciono, por cada ser de la oscuridad que aparece aquí, se agregan 100 años más de protección, Lena ni tu ni yo vamos a morir, bueno yo ya perdí esa posibilidad.

Lena: Yulia, explícame un poco mejor por favor (apenada)

Yulia: Ok, los seres de la oscuridad estamos aquí porque, cometimos el suicidio, al poder pasar al otro lado como muertos, nuestro cuerpo cambia, se torna más pálido, más frio, nuestra mente se torna torcida y fría, tenemos una pequeña cualidad que nos hace ser muy depresivos y llegar al punto de cortarnos, por eso tenemos los brazos llenos de cicatrices, tenemos alas, pero no podemos volar, aunque queramos suicidarnos no podemos, ya lo hicimos una vez y no hay vuelta atrás, en cambio Uds. Los seres de la luz por ser almas tan generosas que crean el balance en este mundo tan despreciable, nosotros tenemos que protegerlos por ética y moral, también si la oscuridad dominara se crearía una discordia, el mundo no puede existir sin ángeles (tu) y demonios (yo), eso crea una estabilidad de vida, el índice de vida y muerte está en perfectas condiciones, la mayoría de los seres de la oscuridad son ángeles que quisieron irse del lado perfecto y querer entender mejor lo que se siente ser oscuro por eso muchos de los demonios, son bueno, a ningún ángel suicida se le quita ese toque que tienen en cambio a los demonios que no eran ni son seres de luz todo los negativo les queda.

Lena: wow. Entonces ¿tú te suicidaste?, ¿Por qué nunca me lo contaste?, ¿tú eres mi protectora?

Yulia: si Lena, me suicide a los 17 al morir nunca más envejecemos, no te lo conté porque no quería que te asustaras y si soy tu protectora.

Lena: Yulia, sabes, no me importa si eres solo un alma, si ya estas muerta, etc. Yo te amo y no lo voy a negar, quiero estar contigo sea como sea, así tenga que morir para eso, Yulia te amo (besándola).

Yulia: Gracias por entender (devolviéndole el beso)

Luego de esa conversación se fueron al apartamento de Yulia e hicieron un juego de preguntas, la idea era que una preguntaba y la otra respondía sin mentira o había consecuencias, así fue transcurriendo esa noche, pero a la mañana siguiente Lena no tenía ni idea que muchas cosas más iban a pasar.

Aquí un nuevo fic, espero que les guste, dejen comentarios y sugerencias de que quieren que trate la conti, y claro si quieren más de este fic o no les gusto, acepto críticas, espero saber de ustedes pronto.


End file.
